The Call
by FreudTastic
Summary: Luffy is depressed, and lets his mind wander back to the moment he and Ace momentarily reunited in Arabasta. Song Fic. LuAce Oneshot. Rated T for slight sexual content. YAOI! Don't like, don't read.


**Personal Notes: Alright everyone, this is my VERY first attempt on a Song Fic, so I hope it will go good. Plz don't flame me if you don't like it, just come with constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely Fan-made Fiction.**

**The Call is made by Regina Spektor. I do not own the lyrics.  


* * *

**

The days onboard the Going Merry were long and dull, as nothing had been awaiting the Straw Hat Pirates for awhile. Not a single breeze of adventure, not a slight hint of excitement. Everything just went on as an average life, and even though none of the crewmembers were complaining, they all felt that the atmosphere around them was quite dull. But the thing that made it real dull was that for some reason, Luffy was more down than usual. He hadn't been this down in a long time, and the entire crew was slightly worried about his well-being, but didn't speak out loud about it. Ever since they defeated the Baroque Works and Mister Crocodile in Arabasta, Luffy seemed to be at a bit of a loss, since during that time, he had a short reunion with his adoptive brother; Portgas D. Ace. The crew could instantly realize that he and the older one had a quite strong relation to each other, since Luffy had been so happy to see Ace again. But after their separation during the Straw Hats escape from the Marines in Arabasta, Luffy had been sort of sulking, separating himself from the crew most of the time.

"Wonder how he's doin'…" Zoro commented as he, Usopp and Chopper were out on the deck. Zoro was lifting his weights, Usopp was fixing some of the tweaks on Nami's weapon, the Clima Tact, and Chopper was just hanging around with them, not having anything else to do.

"Maybe he's sick." Chopper theorized, but the long-nosed Sniper merely shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I think it has something to do about that Ace guy we met." He retorted. "They said something about being brothers, I think. So maybe he's just missing Ace."

"But to miss a person so much… although I know how he feels." Chopper sighed. "I kinda miss Doctorine, but I know she's doing fine without me. I guess missing your brother is more painful, though." Zoro nodded slightly.

"One can always guess…" he said, but was interrupted as one of the cabin doors were opened, and their captain stepped outside, a gloomy look on his face. He was sure looking like a wreck right now, as his raven hair was ruffled and messy, his straw hat hanging down his back and his clothes being a bit wrinkled.

"Hey guys…" he sighed before he went to the front of the ship, just leaning to the railing and looking into the distant horizon in front of them. He sighed again, just staring into empty space while his mind could only focus on one thing. His beloved brother, who was probably miles away from him right now, and whom he would never see again. Ever since he met him in Arabasta, Luffy wanted to go with him, but had rejected the invitation from him to join his Captain's pirate crew. "Ace… why did I say no?" he asked into empty air, a small, lonely tear strolling down his cheek. He was really missing Ace, and deeply hoped that one day, he would see him again, and stay with him for all time. He didn't even care if he had to give up his dream to become Pirate King to meet Ace again. For some reason, all he cared about was his brother. Sighing again, he let his head slip down until his forehead landed on the railing. He began thinking about the times he spent with Ace; during their childhood, the day they separated, and their reunion in Arabasta, as his mind wandered off to that moment.

* * *

Ace had been offered to stay on the Going Merry for awhile after his and Luffy's reunion, which he gladly accepted to rest a moment. He and Luffy were in the same cabin, just chatting away and having a really happy time. Luffy was awed at Ace's many adventures since he'd become the Whitebeard Pirates' Second Division Commander, and Ace was almost equally impressed of all the things Luffy had done up to now.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

"Hahaha, you've been up to a lot, haven't you, Luffy?" Ace laughed cheerfully while he drank on a keg of beer that Sanji had fixed from the kitchen when he had asked the chef for something to drink. Luffy nodded frantically, being cheerful about Ace being back and being with him. He was also drinking a bit, but not as much as Ace. He sure was thirsty!

"Yeah, I've been up to a lot! And my crew is getting bigger for each place we go to!" Luffy snickered, a wide grin being on his face as usual. Ace just smiled at his brother's success, realizing Luffy might just fulfill his dreams if he kept on going, not looking back.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til' it was a battle cry_

"That sounds good for ya, Luffy." Smiled Ace, chugging down a bit more from the beer keg. He sure enjoyed this time with Luffy, and to be honest, he had longed to speak to his little brother for a long while now. "So, how are you then? Everything feelin' fine with you?" he asked, to which Luffy sort of broke off. He was silent for awhile, until he looked down on his hands a bit.

"I-I… I dunno, Ace." He said, before looking up at him again. "I mean… you're gonna leave when you're done here, aren't you? You'll leave and go back to your adventures far away… and I can't come with you, I guess?"

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Ace sighed a bit, as he knew Luffy was true; when he was done here, he had to leave Luffy and the others behind, possibly never coming back again. His position in the Whitebeard Pirates was a very important one, and even though he had been given permission to do whatever he wanted on this mission he had, he knew he sooner or later had to follow the orders given. He pulled Luffy into a gentle embrace, holding his little brother while petting his raven-black hair.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

"_Luffy…"_ the older boy whispered to Luffy, and the younger boy nodded slightly, his face being nuzzled into Ace's chest as he did so. _"I promise you that I will come back for you… when I am done, ok? Then we can be together as much as you wanna. You got that, Luffy?"_ Luffy nodded again, his face nuzzling his older brother's chest again, before he lifted his gaze from his muscular structure to look into his face.

"A-Ace…" he whimpered slightly. "I-I don't… want you to leave, Ace. I want you to stay here… with me." Ace sighed again, and ruffled Luffy's hair slightly with his hand, and followed by letting it slide down Luffy's face, fondling his cheek.

"I can't, Luffy." He sighed. "You know that I can't. I told you just now, that I will come back for you. And then I _mean_ it."

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

"Y-You promise, Ace?" Luffy stammered. Ace nodded and smiled gently at his brother, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"I promise, Luffy. I will come back… and I will see you fulfill your goals… your dreams. I want to see you become the man that you wish to be. And if I didn't watch over my little brother… I'd be the worst big brother in the entire world…" smiling, he ruffled Luffy's hair a bit more playfully now, and Luffy let out a slight giggle in reply.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

"Hahahaha, Ace! That tickles, Ace! Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed loudly as Ace held him and ruffled his hair, and Luffy switched position so he was laying with his back on Ace's firm chest, looking up at Ace with a childish smile. "I'll miss you, Ace~" he smiled heartily.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

"I'll miss you even more, little brother." Ace chuckled warmly, running his finger along Luffy's chin caringly, smiling down at his little brother.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

"Then I'll miss you more and more than you'll ever do!" Luffy grinned and stretched out his tongue playfully at Ace. Ace only laughed out a bit, and stroked Luffy's face ever so gently, moving his own face closer to Luffy's, his smile ever so wide on his lips.

"_I love you… little brother~"_ he whispered lowly, before their lips connected slowly in a slight kiss. Luffy was of course caught off-guard, but he nevertheless got used to their physical contact, moaning as their incestuous kiss continued. Luffy's hands moved up to Ace's head, slowly stroking and twirling Ace's long, black hair, which was more than less to Ace's liking. Ace's tongue was brushing against Luffy's lips, prying them open before it slipped into Luffy's mouth, both their tongues wrestling for dominance as Ace's hands went down Luffy's chest, caressing his chest, earning a muffled gasp from the Rubber-man. Their kiss ended after a few minutes, their lips breaking off and forming a slight string of saliva, that shortly after snapped.

"I-I love you too… Ace." Smiled Luffy, panting a bit from the experience. Ace smiled and patted Luffy's head a bit, and was about to stand up, until Luffy gripped his wrist, and he felt himself being pulled and pinned down on the floor, with Luffy crawling on top of him with a cheeky grin. "Did ya think I would let you go without me touchin' you back?~" he grinned, and moved his hands over Ace's bare, muscular chest, earning a slight moan from his big brother. Ace just smirked back, knowing Luffy was not going to let go until he had his way with him.

"How could I forget. Touch away~" he winked, and Luffy nodded eagerly, rubbing his hands up and down Ace's firm chest, earning a few more moans and groans from Ace, who was enjoying this fully. Luffy smiled down at Ace, and then stopped. "Huh? Luffy, why did y-" he was interrupted as Luffy locked their lips again, kissing him sweetly for a few seconds before breaking away.

"Because now we're even~" he winked at Ace, letting him stand up while he stood up as well. Ace chuckled and put on his orange hat and smirked back at Luffy.

"Well… I'll see ya some other time, Luffy. Take care." And with that, he went out of the cabin, and jumped down from the Merry's rail side and down onto his own boat, and sailed off. Luffy saw him disappear in the distance, his words echoing in his mind;

"_I promise, Luffy. I will come back… and I will see you fulfill your goals… your dreams."_

* * *

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Right now, Luffy remembered those words that Ace had said to him. They had sounded so distant back then, so hopeless. But right now, it was giving the Rubber-man a glimmer of hope in his heart. He knew that Ace would keep his promise… and meet him once again. He began smiling a bit, though he was still sniffling a bit from the earlier sadness. He wiped his tears off his face, and stood up straight, looking at the seas in front of the Merry. They had a long way to go… and Luffy was sure going to go that way, so Ace would see his dreams fulfilled.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til' they're before your eyes_

"Ace…" he smiled to himself, holding his hand over his heart, feeling its gentle, soothing thuds. "We'll meet again, Ace. I know it…"

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

Just then, he could hear a bit of commotion on the deck level. He went to the stairs and looked down, noticing Zoro and Usopp in a rather wild discussion as Zoro had accidentally dropped his weights on Usopp's feet, to which the Sniper had leaped ten feet in the air while holding his feet, and then began yelling at Zoro and calling him a clumsy idiot, while Chopper had begun running around, screaming 'DOCTOR, DOCTOR' over and over, until he realized he was the doctor, and had went for his medical kit. Luffy chuckled slightly for himself, before walking down onto the deck, a smile on his face, and feeling his heart being in a big relief. He knew Ace would come back… all for him, if he just called for him when the time was right.

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_


End file.
